1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing a plurality of vending machines in a concentrated manner via a host computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, such the concentrated management system for vending machines manages both operation and sales states of each of a plurality of vending machines in a concentrated manner with use of a host computer connected to those vending machines installed at various places via a specific network. This network uses a wired or radio leased line. The host computer is enabled to access a portable communication terminal. The manager who is in charge of maintenance and management of those vending machines, as well as supply of products to those vending machines can refer to various information items managed by the host computer via the portable communication terminal.
For this type management system, various information items managed by the host computer must be prevented from its leakage to third parties. This is why a leased line is used for the conventional closed communication network between the portable communication terminal and the host computer, so that the host computer is prevented from illegal accesses to the host computer from third parties. However, the use of such the leased line requires an enormous cost.
Products loaded in each vending machine are replaced periodically at each change of the season. The manager makes this replacement of products stacked in a product-stacking column. And, after such a replacement, the manager updates the information on products loaded in the product-stacking column in the host computer. Conventionally, however, the following problem often occurs; in case where a product in a product-stacking column is sold after such a product replacement in a vending machine and the sales information is sent to the host computer before the product information is updated in the host computer, then the host computer updates the number of sold products wrongly, that is, differently from the number of actually sold products. In other words, the host computer might fail in management of the number of sold products.
Object of the Invention
Under such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a management system for vending machines manufactured at a lower cost and improved more in convenience of usage.
Summary of the Invention
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a management system for vending machines, comprising a plurality of vending machines and a host computer connected to each of those vending machines via a first network and enabled to manage those vending machines. The host computer includes management information storage for storing management information on each of the vending machines and remote management controller for accepting a connection from a portable communication terminal via a second network so as to enable the portable communication terminal to access the management information stored in the management information storage.
According to the present invention, the portable communication terminal is connected to the host computer via the second network and enabled to access the management information on each vending machine managed by the host computer. Consequently, the host computer can manage the latest proper information on each vending machine, since the manager, after doing maintenance of each vending machine, updates the management information in the host computer according by the maintenance result with use of the portable communication terminal.
The host computer in a preferred embodiment comprises identification information storage for storing identification information on a portable communication terminal of which connection is to be enabled and certifying means for certifying the portable communication terminal according to the identification information received from the portable communication terminal when communication with the portable communication terminal is started and the identification information stored in the identification information storage.
According to the present invention, therefore, because the certifying means certifies the portable communication terminal, illegal accesses from third parties can be prevented. And, because the certifying means assures the security, it is possible to use a network which opens to the public as a communication path between the portable communication terminal and the remote management controller instead of the network composed of a leased line. Consequently, the system construction cost can be reduced.
The management information storage in another preferred embodiment comprises sales information storage for storing sales information on products for each vending machine and for each product, as well as correspondence information storage for storing information on correspondence between each product-stacking column in which the products are stacked and products sold in the vending machine, for each vending machine. The remote management controller updates the corresponding information stored in the correspondence information storage upon a request from the portable communication terminal.
Consequently, it is possible to update the correspondence information stored in the host computer via the portable communication terminal even when the correspondence between each product-stacking column and the products stacked in the product-stacking column is changed. This is why the host computer can keep and manage the latest and proper sales figure information on each product.
The above and other objects, construction and advantage of the present invention will be seen by reference to the description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.